The goal of the project is to establish the feasibility of a long-life implanted, leadless cardiac pacemaker, and thus to eliminate a major cause of unreliability. Pacing pulses are to be transmitted from an implanted pulse to a generator to a receiver which is affixed to the heart by means of electromagnetic coupling. Suitable coils and an electrode have been built and tested. The pulse generator has been designed and is being constructed. During the current year, acute implants of the entire system in experimental animals are planned.